


Mine part 3

by Icantthinkofagoodname2005



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Blood Kink, Church Sex, Claiming Bites, Competition, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Forbidden Love, Fuckbuddies, Holy Water, Jealousy, Lies, Manipulation, Manipulative Peter, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of sex offense, Multiple Orgasms, Name smearing, Nursing, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Protective Peter Quill, Rough Sex, Scratching, Secret Relationship, Sex Addiction, Sins, Size Kink, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, Voyeurism, church kink, praying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantthinkofagoodname2005/pseuds/Icantthinkofagoodname2005
Summary: A little competition won’t hurt your relationship with Quill.....right?
Relationships: Peter Quill/Original Female Character(s), Peter Quill/Reader, Reader/Original Female Character - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Mine part 3

**Author's Note:**

> Same warnings apply as in the first two Mine stories. Setting is insane asylum circa 1950’s. Inappropriate Nurse/patient relationship continues. There is a very brief mention of a sex offender but used as an attempt to smear someone’s name. Also brief mentions of rape without going into detail. Read the tags. If you’re bothered by any of the tags then do not read the story. I think I’ve captured them all but there could be a couple I forgot about. Let me know if I need to add some more tags. You’ve been warned.

The halls of Volmir asylum were dark & quiet. You loved calm shifts like this. You were able to get more work done since one interaction required 10 hrs of charting , follow up charting, etc. 

It also meant Quill would make sure you were anything but quiet once he got his hands on you.

He was your drug - you craved him. You were addicted to him & he knew it. He killed someone who tried to hurt you. He placed his hands on another human being & ended their life - for you. This intensified your feelings for him to a level that was frightening. 

Of all the places he had fucked you, the chapel was by far your favorite. You loved the overwhelming arousal associated with this sinful behavior. This was a place to pray & worship - not a place to pray that he’d allow you to cum while he worshipped your body.

The cold stained glass window against your bare back made you gasp. Your nipples hardened in response. His deep kiss soon made you forget about the cold. You felt the holy water trickle down your neck over your collarbone. You watched as his tongue slowly licked every drop off your nipples. 

The street light shinning in the window made your skin glisten where the water rolled down your body. Your hard nipples wet from his mouth.

You were also able to see the restraint bruising on his wrists during his treatments were almost healed. You hated what they did to him.

You told him a few months back the real reason all his treatments had been stopped. You remember that night well. He thanked you by fucking you within an inch of your life. You actually needed to stop for a week to allow your body time to recover. 

“Fuck baby....” you moaned as he gently sucked your nipples. 

“God I love making you moan.” he said.

“I committed the worst mortal sin for you.” He said looking directly into your eyes as he licked around your nipple. 

“I wanted him dead.” you purred biting your lip.

“I planned to kill him the moment I saw him put his hands on you.” he said untying your scrub pants.

”Killing & fucking follow the same rules. You don’t rush the process. They need to suffer first.”

”I would have loved to fuck you by his dead body.” he smirked as he spread your legs.

A chill hit your core from your already soaked panties. 

“Please let me cum this time.” you whimpered, voice cracking. 

He alternated between kissing your thighs & licking your pussy through your panties. 

“That depends on whether you’re going to be a good girl or not.” he said removing your drenched panties.

”Please don’t make me say it. Please baby” you said squirming on the window bench.

”It’d be a shame to let this sweet pussy go to waste” he said barely kissing your clit.

He poured more holy water on your body. It dripped onto your stomach, some rolling off your sides.

You felt it reach your pussy, mixing with your wetness.

You threw your head back & began to pray.

”I confess that I have sinned against you in thought, word, and deed.” You whimpered.

”Good girl” he said as he brought his mouth to your pussy. 

Your whimpering became louder, “By what I have done, and by what I have left undone. I have not loved you with my whole heart”

”I have not loved my neighbors as myself.” your nails dug deep into his shoulders. 

A deep growl came from his chest as he licked & kissed every square inch of your wet pussy. 

You could barely concentrate as his tongue traced circles around your clit. “I am truly sorry and I humbly repent - FUCK!”

His voice was low & raspy. ”Keep praying, babygirl.”

The feeling of the holy water being poured onto your clit was agony. 

”Do you need help? Do I need to lick the sins from your sweet pussy?” he growled, his tongue slowly licking it. 

You nodded your head. 

”Please let me cum! I’ll be good I promise!” you pleaded in an almost panicked tone.

He slipped two fingers into your pussy. ”Pray that I let you cum.” 

“For the sake of your son, Jesus Christ, have mercy on me & forgive me” you choked out. Tormented tears started to form in your eyes.

His mouth wrapped around your clit & sucked.

You came before you could finish the confession prayer. Your cries filled the chapel. 

He pulled you into another deep kiss. His mouth swallowed your pleas for forgiveness.

“Please fuck me!” you begged wrapping your legs tightly around his waist. 

“Tell me your sins” he ordered pushing his cock into you.

”I....” you gasped. The feeling of taking every inch of him in always took your breath away.

”I wanted a man dead.” you moaned.

”He deserved to die.”

He roughly pulled you against him.

“I’m going to fuck your sins away.” he said growling into your ear. His low velvet honey voice sent chills down your spine.

He fucked you for hours against the stained glass, in the pews & on the floor right below the large hanging crucifix.

His wooden eyes gazing down at you stared straight to your soul. Any feeling of shame quickly disappeared with each forceful thrust.

“Oh GOD baby I’m gonna cum again.” You cried as you tightly clung to him.

It made your pussy even wetter knowing the man’s name you cried out was all around you.  
The holy water on your skin, the Bibles within reach while he fucked you & the tree branches casting shadows through the stained glass windows.

He hooked your leg in his arm bringing your knee up to your chest. Each thrust felt like you were being slowly ripped apart - and you loved it. 

The powerful orgasm shot through you with strong rolling waves. You sobbed into his neck & shoulder as your nails tore down his back. You gasped for breath in between each wave.

“Fuck....” he moaned feeling the sting from your nails. 

He sunk his teeth in your neck as he came; returning the pain you had just given him. You cried out from the sharp sudden pain. This was a new marking on your body signaling to others who you belonged to. 

The kiss had the familiar taste of blood on his lips. You released him from your grip as you felt your whole body relax in post fuck bliss. 

You had traces of his blood under your fingernails. You smiled at the thought that you had now marked him. 

“Everyone listen up.....” said your nurse administrator. “I want you to meet Ariana, she’s the new evening nurse.”

God damnit she was beautiful & of course you were the one tasked with orienting her. You took secret pride in the fact that all the other nurses were much older & not as visually gifted at you were.

It felt good having self confidence again. You weren’t where you wanted to be but you were a far cry from where you once were. You were nervous it would be stripped away again once Quill laid his eyes on her. 

“How many of these patients are considered violent?” she asked.   
  
“Honey, this is an asylum for the criminally insane so......all of them.” you said rolling your eyes.

”When can I meet some of the pat-“ she began to ask.

“Jesus you don’t have to cram everything into your first day.” you snarled.

You knew your attitude stemmed from nothing but jealously. You found yourself very impatient with her questions. They were legitimate important ones to ask too. You took a moment in the bathroom to collect yourself.

You started off showing Ariana the important things - like the break room & fridge.

“Don’t leave desserts in here for too long or someone will eat them.” You said.

”........and by someone I mean me.” you laughed. 

“I try to stay away from a lot of sweets. They’re unhealthy for you.” she said

Ugh, she’s one of those people. You thought to yourself.

”Well whatever.....let’s introduce you to the patients.” You might as well get this over with. 

You were reminded of your first day there. You were warned about Quill & now look where you are. 

You saved him for last hoping she’d get tired of the introductions & want to stop for the day. But, of course she didn’t......little overachiever.

You weren’t going to warn Ariana about Quill. The warning is what intrigued you in the first place. All your co-worker said was he was a dangerous man & would fuck anything with a pussy. You hadn’t had sex since the divorce so it didn’t take much to be aroused by that warning. 

Not surprisingly, Quill wasn’t in his room. You were relieved hoping you’d have to wait to introduce Ariana to him. 

You felt yourself being pulled into the showers. 

“God I can’t to see you soaking wet.” he said kissing your neck.

”Some parts of you are better than others when wet.” he whispered as his fingers brushed your thighs.

”Oh my God!” “Help! She’s being attacked!” Ariana yelled. 

You shoved Quill off you. “I’m orienting a new nurse today!” you said between gritted teeth.

”No, I’m fine - really.” you said hoping to silence her before other staff came rushing to your aid. 

“Some you have to watch more closely than others.” you said turning back to glare at Quill.

Here we go.....

”Ariana this is Peter Quill. Everyone around here just calls him Quill.” you said expecting him to knock you over and take her into a dark room. 

“Uh.......nice to meet you.” Ariana said 

“I look forward to being your nurse.” she said immediately realizing how dumb that sounded.

You smiled to yourself watching her fumble over her words.

”I look forward to making you question why you got into nursing.” He smirked. 

Ariana didn’t know how to respond to his comment. She waited out the awkward silence as long as she could before turning to leave. 

You felt Quill’s arms wrap around you pulling you into a shower stall. His hand entering your pants.

”Let’s make my favorite nurse cum before getting to work.” he whispered brushing his fingers over your clit.

He slipped a finger inside you. He grabbed both your wrists with his free hand holding them behind your back.

”Keep your mouth shut, pretty girl.” he snarled in your ear. 

Another finger entered your pussy. He slowly pumped in & out of you.   
  
You hear someone calling your name. “Are you in here?” 

It was Ariana looking for you. You had completely forgot you were orienting her.

You tried to wiggle free and continue training the new nurse. Quill tightened his grip on your wrists.

“Do that again & I won’t lick that wet little pussy for a month.” He snarled in your ear.

”C’mon she’s probably in someone’s room taking vitals.” You heard a co-worker yell down the hall. 

Arianna left the shower room turning the lights off.

You never realized how dark it was in the shower room at night. Windows could not be placed in there due to privacy laws.

He firmly placed his thumb on your clit making you whimper loudly.

”You make noise when I say you can make noise, understand?” he said keeping his grip tight on your wrists. 

His mouth found the sensitive spot between your neck & shoulders.

The pumping of his fingers & pressure on your clit worked you up quickly. You made quick moans of pleasure in between biting your lip. The trembling of your thighs let him know you were getting close.

Your knees buckled as the first wave hit you. He placed his knee under you just enough to sit on & not obstruct his hand. 

A loud cry briefly escaped your lips. You bucked hard against his hand sometimes putting your full weight on his legs.

“That’s it, good girl.” he said 

Your movements settled as he helped you work through each powerful wave. 

You body was very relaxed despite still having your hands secured being your back. His mouth right by your ear, he brought his fingers to his mouth & sucked them clean. 

He wrapped both arms around you holding you tight.

“Can you stand, baby girl?” he asked carefully removing his knee from under you. 

You nodded your head regaining your ability to stand. You didn’t try to break free from his embrace. This quiet moment, the darkness & his soft breathing in you ear was needed before beginning your stressful shift. 

You were in report a couple days later with Arianna. 

“Would you ever fuck a patient?” she casually asked as if she were asking the time.

You choked on your overly sugared coffee drink. 

“What??” you asked trying not to choke to death in front of her.

“Would you ever fuck a patient?” she asked again as she counted the narcotics.

”Heavens no! That’s so unethical!” you said trying to sound insulted she would ask you such a question. 

“Sorry, I saw Quill get frisky with you the other day so I had to ask.”

”Look, you’re a nurse. If you haven’t had a patient get handsy with you yet - I guarantee you it’ll happen here. It’s unfortunately part of the job.” you said trying to play off Quills behavior.

”Oh I have...” she said

”Well good then it won’t be -“ you started to say.

”There are just some here that I wouldn’t necessarily discourage.” she said 

You knew where this was going & desperately tried to change the subject.

”Anyways the nurse administrator wants us to start using this new form....” you said frantically trying to find it.

”Tell me more about Quill.” She asked coyly.

This was an opportunity to make Quill seem has off putting as possible.

You got the usual stuff out of the way first.

”Well.......he’s been here for about 3 years. He’s been diagnosed with Bipolar 1 with Psychosis. His doctor believes it was triggered by the death of his girlfriend at the hand of her stepfather.   
  
“We tried shock treatments for several months but ultimately decided to stop all treatments. He’s seems to be doing better with just medication. His psychosis is not as prevalent as his mood instability.” 

“Each year he’s reevaluated for release but it’s never granted.”

“Honestly, he’s kind of gross. He’s goes days sometimes weeks without showering so keep your distance.” you said noticing Ariana didn’t have the disgusted response you wanted.

”Looks like I’ll have to make sure he showers then.” she said smugly. 

You had to kick it up a notch. 

“He’s also a sex offender...” you blurted out immediately regretting it.

She gave you the reaction you were looking for.

”A sex offender?!? Why isn’t this charted anywhere??” She asked appalled.

”We keep some of the patients info off the record for their protection.” you said amazed at how fast you could spin a story.

She looked down almost devastated. There was a couple minutes of silence before she spoke again.

”He’s still kind of cute though...” she said winking at you. 

“Plus I believe anyone can change their ways no matter how severe the offense.” she said smugly.

GOD DAMNIT! If a sex offender didn’t work then you don’t know what will......

”He’s also a murderer.” You tried as a last ditch effort.

”Who’d he kill?” she asked with great interest.

Jesus there she goes getting excited again.

”Just......people. You better take off & let me get to work.” you said feeling very defeated.

You didn’t dare tell Ariana the truth about Venom.

Ariana gathered her things and stopped in the community room before leaving. Her eyes scanned the room from one end to the other.

”I think everyone’s asleep.” you yelled trying to embarrass her.

”Maybe I should go tuck him in..” she said heading for the exit door. “Just kidding.”

You turned back around to the desk. You had just labeled Quill a smelly sex offender murderer. You had some major explaining to do. 

You had to see him as soon as possible. You’d hold off on telling him about the lies just in case Ariana kept that to herself. The feeling of possibly losing him to her was killing you.

He was in his room but not asleep. You quickly straddled him on the bed & pulled him into an frantic kiss. 

He quickly turned you over placing you underneath him. 

“I wondered when I was going to get to fuck you tonight.” he said kissing down your neck.

You couldn’t help but think if this would be the last time he fucked you.

He wrapped his arm underneath you causing your back to arch. You moaned loudly when his mouth found your nipples.

Your skin felt like it was on fire. You watched as he kissed & licked your hard nipples. You watched as his mouth took his each nipple into his mouth to gently suck the ache out of your body. 

You couldn’t stop yourself from asking.

“Would you ever fuck Ariana?” 

He let out a low sinister laugh while he removed your panties.

”And give up this tight little pussy?” he asked before placing slow open mouthed kisses down your thighs. 

“Someone’s jealous.” He said. His tongue barely touching your clit.

”You picture me tasting that brat’s pussy?” he asked as his tongue rolled its way up to your clit - stopping right below it. 

“You picture me making her cum over & over again?” he asked licking circles around your clit but never touching it.

He knew these questions bothered you by how you squirmed when he asked them.

”You know better than that, baby girl. Your pussy is mine.” he said reassuring you before taking your clit into his mouth. 

You arched up as you cried out. “Oh my God! Nobody licks my pussy like you do.”

He released your clit from his mouth to focus on the rest of your pussy. 

“I’ve already killed someone over this delicious pussy.” he said licking & kissing all around it.

”That little bitch will never stand a chance.” 

He took his time. Showing you that you belonged to him. He made you cum over & over again. 

“Mmmmm you taste amazing...” he said before making you cum one more time.

He slowly fucked you making sure you felt every inch of him. 

“You’re mine!” he growled in between sultry kisses.

You loved the fact that he was actually fucking you while Ariana was home dreaming about it.

You were glad you had the next couple days off. You definitely needed to clear your mind & put this behind you. One thing remained, Quill was yours & you weren’t giving that fuck machine up without a fight!

Ariana gave report & quickly breezed through Quill’s assessment.

”Quill’s fine - no issues.” she said not making eye contact. 

”Look.....I’m sorry about my behavior the other night regarding Quill. It was very unprofessional & I promise it’ll never happen again.” she said sounding sincere.

”Oh...” you said pleasantly confused.

”Don’t worry about it. Hell, I’m sure all nurses get a crush on their patients at one point or another.” you said attempting to reassure her. 

“Well good, I’m glad you don’t hold no ill will towards me.” she said getting up to leave.

You confidently strolled down the hall feeling victorious. You were looking forward to the usual dark corner fucking that made you sore for days afterwards.

Just as expected you were pulled into one of the intake rooms. 

“God I can’t wait to get my hands on that big co-“

You were cut off by him grabbing your face & slamming you against the wall. He didn’t say anything, his breathing was relaxed but his eyes said something different. 

You knew that look all too well. This was when he experienced episodes of rage due to his disorder. The last time you saw this look one of the patients had been bragging about raping a bunch of women. You had only been working there a couple of days.

You & some other nurses dragged the patient into another room trying to keep a pulse. Security had Quill cornered watching him succumb to the effects of Thorazine.

The patient barely survived and was transferred to another facility. He had suffered a broken jaw, nose, orbital bone along with several ribs. Then there was the various hematoma’s scattered throughout his body. 

“So I’m a sex offender, huh?!” he asked in a disturbingly low tone. 

“No, listen I-“ the words barely got out of your mouth. 

”I’ll gladly claim all the people I’ve watched take their last breath.” he said.

”I won’t get into the hygiene comment cause I’ve fucked you many times in the shower.” his grip tightening on your jaw.

”Plus I have to hear about it from that bitch, Ariana?” he snarled.

“She’s been trying to get me to fuck her since day one. She even wanted me to fuck her in exchange for this information.” he said looking less angry & more disgusted.

You felt him abruptly remove his hand.

“Talk.” he kept his body close to you. 

“We were talking the other day & she kept asking about you & NOT in a professional way. She asked whether or not I’ve fucked you before. I panicked - I got jealous so I thought if I told her something repulsive about you she’d back away.” You said rubbing your jaw.

”Is that why you came flying in my room & took a flying leap on top of me?” he asked perplexed.

”........yeah.” you said softly starting to tear up.

”So you said I was a sex offender, murderer with body order?” he asked giving you a gentle smile. 

You couldn’t help but laugh at his question.

”I’m sorry.” you said feeling the tension melt away from the room.

“Did you fuck Ariana?” you asked 

His sigh seemed to last for 5 minutes. 

“No, she was a true test of my impulse control. You know, despite what my file says I can control my hyper-sexuality........sometimes” he said smirking. 

“Would you fuck her if I didn’t work here?” you asked

”Yes.” he answered.

You were taken aback by his bluntness. 

“Girls like her serve one purpose for me. Fuck & forget.” he said “I’d fuck her until I had enough then move on to the next one.” 

“Maybe all those shock treatments scrambled my brain enough to fix me.” he said half joking.

”I sure as hell wouldn’t kill someone for her.” he said closing the gap. 

“But you.......” a slow half smile spread across his face. “I did it before & I’ll do it again” he said kissing down your neck. 

“Yours” you purred as he kissed across your collarbone up the other side of your neck. 

“Mine” his voice low & raspy as he pushed your shirt up. 

You watched as his tongue traced everything but your nipple. He offered the same slow torture to your other nipple. 

You began to whimper & squirm against the wall. 

His hand in your pants grazing your pussy through your panties. 

”Damn baby your soaked.” he said as he finally took a nipple into his mouth. 

You threw your head back. “Fuuuuuck. You make me so wet.”

You felt your nipple harden in his mouth. He moved to the other one giving it the same relief.   
  
You heard a noise down the hall but was in no position to check it out.

”I forgot my purse.” you heard coming down the hall. 

It was Ariana.

You had no time to respond before she appeared at the door. 

An eerie calm flooded your body. 

“How bad do you wish this was you right now?” you asked.

Ariana stood frozen in place.

You remembered the visual torture you endured when you first met Quill but this was different. She tried to fuck someone that didn’t belong to her. 

You pulled you shirt down to show Ariana the different bite markings in various stages of healing. 

“She’s mine” Quill growled trailing kisses down your body.

He relieved you of your drenched panties & licked the wetness off of your inner thighs.

“How bad do you want me to lick this pussy?” he asked slipping two fingers inside you.

”Bad. Please.” you whimpered rocking your hips towards him.

You felt his tongue lick up the sides on your pussy, then the middle over & over again leaving the clit aching for relief.

”Please make me cum, baby.” you begged looking over at Ariana.

You attempted to move your hand to your pussy before it was roughly pinned against the wall. 

“You don’t deserve to cum yet.” he said.

”Fuck you taste amazing.” He growled.

He removed his fingers, looked directly over at Ariana then sucked them clean.

He pinned your other hand against the wall & continued licking & kissing all over you. 

He suddenly brushed his tongue over your clit.

”Oh God!” you cried.   
  
“You ever had a man lick your pussy this good?” you asked Ariana as she stood squirming in the doorway. 

He alternated from open mouth kisses all over your pussy to softly brushing his tongue over your clit. 

Your thighs began to shake from overstimulation. 

“God I want to make you cum so bad.” he said kissing your trembling thighs.

“But you’ve got something to correct first.” he said.

”I......I made it all UP!” you cried out when he briefly sucked on your throbbing clit.

Ariana’s face changed to one of confusion.

”He’s not a sex offender.” you whimpered trying to focus on something other than your overstimulation.

”Say it again” he said barely kissing the area around your clit.

“Please I can’t take it anymore.” you pleaded.

He brushed your clit again with his tongue. 

You let out an anguished cry.

”.......He’s not a sex offender.” You barely got out.

“It’s not true. I was trying to keep you away from Quill.” You were surprised you had the strength to finish the sentence.

Ariana looked relieved. “I knew that couldn’t have been true.”

These would be the only words she spoke that night. 

“See what I can do to women?” Quill said looking directly at Ariana.

”This is what happens when you spread lies about me.” he said returning to kiss your shaky thighs.

Without warning, Quill released one of your hands & shoved his fingers back inside you finding your spot.

The sudden pressure & stimulation made you cry out.

“FUCK!” 

He then wrapped his mouth around your clit & sucked.   
  
“OH MY GOD!” you screamed as you came.

”FUCK! FUC...” 

A clear liquid spilled down his hand and coated your thighs.

You threw your head back no longer able to speak all while Ariana watched the violent spasms tear through you. 

Quill allowed no time for you to recover before fucking you.

You tightly wrapped your legs around his waist & your arms around him clinging to him. Head resting on his shoulder, you fixated your eyes on Ariana. 

He fucked you hard against the wall. He wasn’t done punishing you or Ariana for thinking she deserved him.

She glanced down at his cock biting her lip.

“Mine.” you said with a breathy voice breaking her gaze.

Ariana watched you claw down his back causing him to growl into your neck.

She saw the healing scratch marks on his back. 

You broke eye contact with Ariana to bite his shoulder as he made you cum; marking him again in front of her.

He came with a low groan burying his face in your neck.

You rested your head on his shoulder reclaiming Ariana’s gaze. A smug smiled spread over your face. You didn’t need to say anything. 

He belonged to you. 

You had learned a couple days later that Ariana had resigned for “personal reasons.” 

You knew she wouldn’t be the last woman here to make you jealous. If it means fucking him while they watched then so be it. That’s a sacrifice you were more than willing to make.

You had found your sick & twisted place of belonging. 


End file.
